The First Mission Arc
The First Mission Arc is the third story arc of the UQ Holder! series. Introduction Touta and Kuroumaru finally head on their first job as UQ Holder members, accompanied by Karin. Their mission is to protect the slums and the children there. However, powerful enemies bar their way - the Immortal Hunters. Summary :This section of the article is incomplete, help out by adding necessary information! '' A revived Touta and his newfound power shock the two Immortal Hunters as they realize that they do not know how to deal with Magia Erebea Immortality. Meanwhile, Touta also ponders about the way to defeat his enemies. He decides to retreat, giving Kuroumaru time to regenerate. As they are escaping, Touta and Kuroumaru discuss their situation. Touta states that he is the same as Kuroumaru, having nothing at all, so they should stick together. As soon as Karin appears to join them, they are confronted by their enemies one more time. Touta reveals that he knows Kaito's identity and heads to face him in the showdown of Instant Movement Technique. As they exchange multiple blows, Kaito questions Touta's sudden rise of his power and abilities, until he realizes that it's his bizzare battle instinct that makes up for his lack of experience. Meanwhile, Karin sends Kuroumaru to save the town while she confronts Shion Nagumo. While Kuroumaru creates fireworks to call for help, Kaito attempts to recruit Touta but the boy blatantly refuses. Kaito then proceeds using an Instant Movement Technique that exceeds the speed of sound to crush Touta's heart. However, in spite of that, Touta suddenly begins unleashing a strange aura. Noticing his mindless anger, Kaito tries to back off, but is too late as he loses an arm. Nagumo recognizes this power and talks about the events from 20 years ago when two users of Magia Erebea appeared before him, with the boy, "The Greatest Mage" and a user of complete Magia Erebea, effortlessly defeating a horde of Immortal Monsters. Nagumo then attempts to interfere, however, Karin doesn't let him, intending to leave everything to UQ Holder if things become bad. Meanwhile, Touta, possessed by his power, charges at Kaito to perform the killing blow. However, he suddenly stops his movement and it is revealed that Touta is attempting to suppress Magia Erebea, much to Kaito's surprise, who was ready to die. Kaito's way of thinking angers Touta who, in the end, manages to suppress his powers. Kaito then challenges Touta to an arm wrestling battle and is shocked when Touta manages to match his step. The two exchange arguments about the world until Touta, according to Kaito's teachings, manages to "grasp the earth" and ultimately ends the showdown as its victor. While Nagumo is surprised to see Touta defeating his ace, Touta is sulking about the fact that he hasn't won with his own power. However, Kaito claims otherwise and asks Touta to kill him, much to the boy's anger. The two Immortal Hunters are about to leave when Nagumo gets a call, revealing that the higher-ups have been watching the match and order him to slay Touta. His attack is intercepted by Karin who takes advantage of her Immortality and mastery at weaponry. Nagumo, however, uses a Magic App to cause Karin disappear. Karin then finds herself to land on the Moon. Touta is shocked to witness Karin's sudden disappearance and his surprise is even greater when he finds out where she has been sent to. Meanwhile, Kaito questions the situation and Nagumo reveals that he received orders to capture Touta. He gives a full introduction of himself, but Touta decides to flee, knowing that he cannot take on someone who defeated Karin in one hit. However, his injuries stall him and he is soon surrounded by the Immortal Hunter and a private military. As they manage to capture the boy, someone is seen watching from afar. As the soldiers try to approach Touta, Nagumo warns them of the power of Magia Erebea. Touta doesn't want to give up, so the soldiers shoot another round of restricting bullets, however, they are stopped by a wall of ice and Touta witnesses Evangeline on top of a pillar. After Nagumo recognizes Evangeline, the soldiers bring down a secret weapon, but to no avail as Jinbei Shishido, Gengorou Makabe and Ikkuu Ameya arrive, effortressly defeating numerous soldiers as a payback for messing with the UQ Holder. Seeing the power of the numbers, the soldiers attempt to retreat, however, Ikkuu and Gengorou are in their way, wanting them to take responsibility for their actions. Meanwhile, Jinbei engages in fight against Nagumo. The immortal seems to have the upper hand, however, Nagumo shows his true colors when he attempts to capture Touta one more time. Just in time, the boy is given his sword and defeats the immortal hunter. Unbeknownst to him, he is being watched by a mysterious man through a spying device. Story Impact Characters Introduced *Zenki *Sabu *Mikan Kasuga *Sister Myao *Ruki *Megu *Kaito *Shion Nagumo *Xingzi Chao *Demolition Man'' *Fate Averruncus Battles & Events References }} Site Navigation Category:Story Arcs